


Everyone Needs a Hero

by RemiRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More characters to be added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert one shots staring the members of The Avengers.</p>
<p>(Aside from Thor who is in my Asgardian Love Tales collection.)</p>
<p>Various x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Even more old fics that I'm moving over. Going to be honest, did not even remember that I wrote a fic for Cap. Holy cannoli, haha. This was written after Captain America: The First Avenger. **Originally posted 7/1/12.**
> 
> Hey, everyone! I finally got around to starting my Avengers collection! :D This is dedicated to rubberducky1 because we are doing a fic trade! I hope you like it! This also was inspired by Katy Perry - Peacock, LOL. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the characters! (Also, I hope that he's in character!)

“C’mon, Cap…” you said as you pressed yourself against him, taking his lip between your teeth. 

Steve let out a shaky breath and gripped your hips tightly as they wiggled against him. Your devilish little body was playing his like a fiddle, and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

You released his lip from your mouth and immediately went to sucking and nipping on his neck. His hold on your hips intensified, and a little moan wiggled free from his throat. A sly grin made it’s way on your face, and you pressed yourself further into him, feeling his erection already straining against the thin material of his pants. 

“I-I don’t…” Words halted in his throat as you grabbed his hand and placed it on your covered breast. 

“Let loose a little.” you whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. 

The little nod he gave you was all you needed. Your fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, eager to have those digits dragging down the tight skin of his chest. As soon as the buttons were undone, you pushed the material away from his chest. You bit your lip as your took in the god-like body before you. A blush dusted itself across Steve’s cheeks as he watched you stare at him. 

Your hands gripped the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, tossing it to the side to be forgotten about until later. The tint on his cheeks only darkened as his gaze fell upon the two mounds that your bra was holding up. You smirked and reached behind you to unclasp your bra and let it fall away. 

“Touch me, Captain…”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped closer to you, his hands coming up to cup your breasts. Your head fell back a little as you moaned. Feeling a little more confident, Steve squeezed harder and moved his hands in a circular motion. 

Grabbing onto the sides of his face, you locked your lips onto his, quickly delving your tongue into his mouth. His slick appendage moved timidly against yours until you moaned into his mouth. He was so impossibly hard that it was driving him crazy. 

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he felt your hand slide down the front of his pants and press against his erection. He pulled away from you, panting heavily. You couldn’t help the smirk from emerging on your features, you had Captain America in the palm of your hand, quite literally. 

You pulled away from him, much to his disappointment, and started working on the button of your pants, dragging the zipper down and wiggling your hips free at a tortuously slow pace. 

Cap couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed you up and yanked your pants and panties the rest of the way down before tossing you onto the bed. You were shocked, but hid it well as you bit your lip in anticipation. His pants and underwear were gone faster than you thought possible.

Your eyes widened as you trailed your eyes down his body. His member was far bigger than you anticipated. He moved his body on top of yours, locking lips almost instantly. You opened your legs to accommodate his large body. A loud moaned broke free as you felt his hardness pressed against you, but it was quickly swallowed with his mouth still pressed against yours. 

Steve leaned back and positioned himself at your entrance, looking up at you to make sure you really wanted to go through with it. He took the hazed look in your eyes and the way you bit at your lip in delight as a yes and pressed forward. 

He groaned as soon as his large girth started to slide into your warm heat. You grabbed onto his thick arms to brace yourself and he pressed even further in. He let out a deep breath as soon as he was fully sheathed in your warmth. 

You felt like you were being torn apart in the most delicious way. You pressed your hips up in a desperate attempt to get him to move. He moaned and started to thrust faster into your body. You couldn’t stop the near scream that erupted from you as intense feelings of pleasure laced with slight pain crashed upon your body. It had only just started and you weren’t sure how much more you could take. 

As soon as his mouth latched onto the peak of one of your breasts your velvet heat clamped down on his member tightly. His thrusting increased as he worked you through your orgasm. 

You could barely breathe; your eyes were rolling into the back of your head. You never thought it was possible to feel this amazing. 

His pace started to increase, and the hand on your hip held you down almost painfully. You could feel that wonderful coil in the pit of your stomach winding tighter and tighter with every thrust. You knew it wouldn’t be long until you reached your second orgasm. 

His thick member started to pulse hotly deep within you as he neared his release. Steve felt like he was going crazy from the feelings that were cascading over his body. 

Not being able to last any longer, he pressed in as deeply as he could and his manhood throbbed harshly with every drop of seed that was released. You threw your head back, the intense feeling of him coming so deeply inside of you was what you needed to finally leap off the edge. 

Cap hovered over your body, breathing heavily. Your chest heaved as you tried to suck in every bit of air you could get. 

“That was amazing…”

Red dusted over his cheeks again as he started to put together everything that just happened. You laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. He eagerly pressed his lips against yours and you felt a small twitch from his softened member that was still buried deep within you. 

Looks like the night wasn’t quite over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... Um.... I don't even... /slinks away


End file.
